Billboards which utilize rigid one-piece louvers as elements of their display, wherein the louvers rotate about a longitudinal axis to display one of three faces which are painted to provide a different display have been known for the last twenty-five years. Nonetheless such billboard displays leave something to be desired. The primary problem with such displays is that they are made of a rigid material, therefore they are difficult to install and maintain. One type of such display uses a solid triangular member which can only be painted while mounted on a sign. Therefore during periods of inclement weather the billboard display cannot be changed. In another type billboard rigid individual faces can be detachably affixed to the core of the louver such that the rigid faces may be removed from the louver and transported to the plant for in-plant painting, however such louvers may be up to thirty-two feet in length and thus these rigid faces, although in theory removable and transportable, are indeed difficult to remove and transport in their rigid form. Consequently, considerable effort is required to maintain and change the sign faces. Additionally the metallic structure used in the prior art louvers has a considerable mass, therefore set-up of the flip signs using the rigid louvers entails a considerable effort. Yet another concern present in the prior art louvers with detachable faces is that the faces may become detached from the core of the louver during periods of high wind and the like and thus present a sheet of aluminum or other metal which may fall on passing motorists or pedestrians with deleterious results.